Here Comes Goodbye
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: Ross felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. She was giving up. She wasn't willing to fight for them, for what they had." My frist FRIENDS story! Takes place right after Ross and Rachel's last scene in TOW The Morning After. Please R&R :


This is my first FRIENDS fic. Before now, I've only written Greys Anatomy fics and I'm pretty nervous about this one. But I had heard the song "Here comes goodbye" by Rascal Flatts and it felt perfect for Ross and Rachel and would not leave my mind. I hope you like it and I apologize for any spelling or gramar errors, since it was almost 1 in the morning when I wrote it.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

"This can't be it"

"..Then how come it is?"

Ross felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. She was giving up. She wasn't willing to fight for them, for what they had. _'You fool,'_ A voice told him, _'She shouldn't have to fight. This shouldn't have happened in the first place.' _His eyes found her again and his heart broke even more. With tears sliding down her cheeks and her hands visibly shaking, she looked so helpless, so lost. He wanted to reach out and hold her. That was his job. He was supposed to protect her and keep her from getting hurt. That little voice spoke up again, _'You did this.' _More tears threatened to escape. He had done to her what he had been trying to prevent. _'You broke her.'_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye _

The sound of the door slamming echoed through Rachels ears. She stood there, staring at where he had just been, just minutes before. She felt exhausted and felt her legs began to give out beneath her. As quickly as she could, she made her way to the couch, collapsing. She begged herself to think about anything else. Anything than what had just happened, how her life had just changed forever.

_'It's over.'_

Her hands flew to her face as more tears began to fall. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. They were supposed to be together forever. She had once freaked out when Ross had envisioned their future, but after falling more in love with him, she couldn't help it. She had wanted to marry him, to have his kids, to grow old with him. He was it for her.

A sob escaped from her lips. She brought her legs closer to her as she curled up into a ball. Closing her eyes, she prayed to God, to just let her fall asleep. Maybe then, it wouldn't hurt as much.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride_

Ross slowly closed the door to his apartment. Glancing around, he remembered the last time he had been here. Him and Rachel hugging in this exact spot. And Cloey..Him rushing to get her out as quickly as possible after hearing Rachel's message..

Rushing over to his answering machine, he almost broke the thing trying to hit play. He just had to hear her voice again. Her sweet, innocent voice. The voice he loved waking up to every morning and the voice he had planned on hearing for the rest of his life.

"I love you"

What he wouldn't give to hear her really say that to him again. He knew that wouldn't happen though. He had really screwed up. He had had the girl he had loved since highschool and she loved him. God, she loved him. And he had blew it. He let his jealousy take over. He was so afraid of another man stealing her away, so afraid of losing her. Now thanks to his smart move, he had lost her. Forever.

Maybe if he layed down, just maybe he could fall asleep and leave the pain behind. He slowly made his way to his bedroom, but stopped in the doorway. How could he sleep in that bed? The same bed he had just been with another woman in. A woman who wasn't Rachel. His Rachel. _'She's not your Rachel anymore.' _

Grabbing the sheets, he yanked them away from the bed. He grabbed the pillow cases, the comforter, anything she had been on, and threw them. They all fell into a pile on the floor. He wouldn't be able to sleep with them covering him, touching him.

He sunk onto the bare mattress and felt another tear flow down his cheek. It suprised him, he had thought he had cryed all the tears he could cry. His eyes wandered to the nightstand where he knew a framed picture of them sat. It had just been taken a couple weeks earlier. She looked so happy in it, smiling at him with her arms wrapped tightly around him. He reached out and touched the picture. He had taken that away. That beautiful smile.

---

Rachel's eyes slowly opened. She was still on the couch, but someone had covered her with a blanket. Probably Monica. Lifting her head, she glanced at the clock. 8:14. Which meant Monica was already at work. She would have to call in, there was no way Rachel could go into work today.

It took all her strength to sit up and grab the phone. After hitting 'talk', she froze. "No," She whispered to herself,"You can't. You can't call.." She trailed off. " Just call work, like you were going to." But her fingers began dialing a number she knew by heart. She didn't know why, she had to hear his voice again.

After a couple rings, she let out the breath she had been holding. He wasn't going to answer and for that she was a somewhat relieved. She didn't know what she would have said anyway. Right as she was about to hang up, she heard it.

She should have hung up. She really should have. But she didn't and somehow she found her voice.

"Hey."

_  
Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things would never change  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

He couldn't believe it. He must have been dreaming. Rachel was calling him? After last night he didn't think she would look his way again, let alone actually pick up the phone and call him.

"Rach?" He questioned, even though he knew it was her. He could never mistake that voice.

"Yeah. It's me."

"What.." He sat up, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "What are you..I mean.."

"I don't know" She whispered.

Neither spoke for several minutes, both still a little shocked. Those several minutes seem like an eternity though. Finally Ross had to say it. It was eating him alive.

"I love you." He could hear her crying on the other end. Trying to keep his voice steady, he spoke again, "I'm so sorry Rachel. I never-"

She cut him off, "I love you too."

He couldn't fight the smile that formed just from hearing those words. Silence took over again. Ross closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He listened to her breathing as she finally calmed down. Last night she had said, it was over, forever. But maybe there was still a little bit of hope he could cling to. She would need time, he knew that. He would wait. He smiled at his next thought. He knew she'd be worth the wait.


End file.
